


Forgotten Past

by xcorruptedk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nurse Niall, Temporary Amnesia, off-screen violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co byś zrobił, gdybyś nagle obudził się, nie wiedząc, gdzie jesteś, kim jesteś i co się z tobą stało? Czy uznałbyś to za szansę na rozpoczęcie nowego życia, z tak zwanym czystym kontem, z nową osobowością i obcymi ludźmi wokół siebie? Gdy Liam budzi się w szpitalu, nie pamiętając nic po poważnym wypadku, w którym uczestniczył, ma przy sobie tylko Nialla – młodego pielęgniarza, który niespodziewanie staje się jego jedyną bliską osobą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Past

**Author's Note:**

> Ten jedno-part jest... inny. Spróbowałam napisać go w inny sposób, użyć innego stylu i nawet mi się podoba. Sama jestem w szoku, ponieważ napisałam go ledwo w kilka godzin. Tęskniłam za czasami, gdy pisanie szło mi tak lekko, więc jestem zadowolona z tego shota. Mam nadzieję, że Wam również się spodoba. Myślę, że nie jest to ostatni jedno-part z Niamem. Dobrze mi się o nich pisze.
> 
> Dedykacja: Dla Sunny. Bo jesteś moim sexy weirdo. <3 I obiecałam coś dla ciebie napisać, więc masz... Okej, na następne urodziny dostaniesz shota z H, obiecuję!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/post/27567881599/niam-forgotten-past), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

 

__

_Dzień 1 _

_dziesięć dni od wypadku_

_godzina 14:48_

 

Budzę się i czuję przeszywający ból w piersi. Jestem odrętwiały, na ciele oraz umyśle. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się znajduję i co się dzieje dookoła mnie. Jestem oszołomiony. Słyszę jedynie wysokie popiskiwania, wydobywające się skądś w równych odstępach czasu. Co kilka sekund.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż leżę na czymś miękkim, a moje ciało okryte jest gładkim materiałem. Czuję dziwny zapach, jakby środków czystości, który unosi się dookoła i podrażnia mój zmysł węchu. Powoli zaczyna docierać do mnie, gdzie się znajduję, więc otwieram oczy.

Zieleń ścian powinna uspokajać, jednak staję się coraz bardziej niespokojny, bowiem dociera do mnie coś jeszcze. Gdy tylko oczy przyzwyczajają się do rażącego światła, okrywam, iż nie mam pojęcia, jak znalazłem się w szpitalu ani... _kim jestem._

Choć teraz boli mnie każdy nerw w moim ciele, zmuszam swój otumaniony umysł do pracy. Powoli unoszę dłonie i przysuwam je do twarzy. Na palcu wskazującym lewej dłoni założony mam jakiś przedmiot, z którego ciągnie się biały kabel i dociera do maszyny stojącej z boku, z której to wydobywa się ten piskliwy dźwięk. Drażni mnie jeszcze bardziej. Znów spoglądam na dłonie, które zapewne należą do mnie, jednak nie rozpoznaję ich. Długie palce, zadbane paznokcie. Odwracam je kilka razy, przyglądając się wnętrzu dłoni, żyłom wyraźnie widocznym na nadgarstkach. Na prawym nadgarstku mam papierową bransoletkę z nazwą szpitala. Oraz imieniem.

_Liam._

To ja? Nie wiem. Nie znam tego imienia. Nie znam tych dłoni. Nie znam... _siebie_.

Moje serce zaczyna łomotać w piersi, a maszyna z boku wydawać coraz głośniejsze i bardziej nieregularne dźwięki. Zaczynam się dusić. Przykładam te całkowicie obce dłonie do piersi, próbując zapanować nad oddechem, jednak nie potrafię.

Wtedy dociera do mnie odgłos otwieranych drzwi oraz pospieszne kroki. Nagle widzę nad sobą twarz. Młody chłopak pochyla się nade mną. Jego błękitne tęczówki wyglądają na przestraszone, ale usta ma zaciśnięte i wyraz twarzy stanowczy. Odsuwa _moje_ dłonie od klatki i kątem oka widzę, że z białej koszuli wyciąga strzykawkę, po czym wsuwa ją w rurkę ciągnącą się od mojego przedramienia aż do kroplówki po mojej prawej. Obserwuję jego ruchy, wciąż walcząc z oddechem. Kiedy odkłada na bok strzykawkę, pochyla się nade mną i po raz pierwszy jego błękitne tęczówki spoglądają w moje, a jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się diametralnie; napięcie i strach znikają, pojawia się radość i ulga, ponieważ zaczynam się uspokajać, a maszyna z boku cichnąć, znów wracając do normalnego rytmu. Na białych zębach ma aparat, który zdaje się błyszczeć w świetle promieni słonecznych. Blond włosy ma oklapnięte i rozczochrane, takie, że pragnie się przebiec po nich dłonią i sprawdzić ich delikatność. A wtedy się odzywa, a jego głos jest spokojny, cichy i głęboki, a ton wręcz radosny i przynoszący pocieszenie.

– Witaj z powrotem.

 

 

_ Dzień 2 _

_jedenaście dni od wypadku_

_godzina 8:05_

 

Patrzę na wychudzonego, podstarzałego lekarza z lekkim grymasem. Siedzi na brzegu mojego łóżka, trzymając przy mojej piersi stetoskop z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby zamierzał za moment wyzionąć ducha. Cierpliwie czekam, aż skończy mnie badać, by zadać kilka pytań, które męczą mnie od kilku godzin. Nie spałem w nocy. Myślałem. Próbowałem poukładać wszystko do kupy i zrozumieć, co się stało. Jednak nie potrafiłem, bowiem wszystko _zniknęło._ W mojej głowie tkwił jedynie obraz tego chłopaka czy też młodego pielęgniarza, który uratował mnie w chwili mojej paniki.

– Wygląda pan dobrze – mówi lekarz z ciężkim westchnieniem. Wydaje się przemęczony lub zaspany. Może ma za sobą ciężką noc, jakąś trudną operację czy coś w tym stylu.

– Ale nic nie wiem.

Mój głos nadal brzmi obco. Jest głęboki, akcent wyraźny, gdzieś z środkowej Anglii. Jednak nie wiem skąd.

Lekarz patrzy na mnie pytająco.

– Nic nie pamiętam.

– To się zdarza. – Powoli podnosi się na nogi, a jego stare kości protestują. – Doznał pan poważnego urazu ośrodka odpowiedzialnego za pamięć, przez dłuższy czas był pan w śpiączce. Mózg potrzebuje czasu, by wrócić do siebie. Jednak mówi pan bez problemu, porusza pan rękami i nogami, więc jest dobrze.

Kiwam głową.

– Nie ma się czego bać – zapewnia, klepiąc pokrzepiająco moje ramię.

– Nie boję się. Chcę widzieć, kim jestem.

Spoglądam na lekarza, nagle coś sobie przypominając.

– Skąd znacie moje imię?

– Jedna z pielęgniarek pana rozpoznała – odpowiada, a ja wytrzeszczam oczy.

– Kto?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

Próbuję dalej go wypytywać, jednak mężczyzna wzdycha, jakby mówiąc 'nie mam na to czasu ani sił'.

Po czym bez słowa wychodzi.

Znów zostaję sam.

 

_godzina 15:54_

 

Drzwi otwierają się i do sali wchodzi _ten_ pielęgniarz.

– Siema – rzuca na luzie i zaczyna krążyć wokół mnie, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Nie patrzy na mnie, choć nie spuszczam z niego wzroku, wiedząc, że to dość krępujące. Jednak nie potrafię na niego nie patrzeć.

W końcu zatrzymuje się przy łóżku i uśmiech zdobi jego młodą twarz.

– Jak się czujesz?

Przełykam z trudem ślinę.

– Dziwnie.

– Tak? – Unosi brew. – Coś cię boli?

– Nic nie pamiętam.

Przytakuje ze zrozumieniem.

– Amnezja. To normalne. Co pamiętasz?

– Ciebie – odpowiadam bez namysłu. Jego uśmiech poszerza się. – Jak się obudziłem... Pamiętam ciebie. Byłeś tutaj i dałeś mi coś na uspokojenie.

Znów przytakuje.

– A wcześniej?

Marszczę czoło w zamyśleniu. _Nic. Pustka._

Kręcę głową i spuszczam wzrok na białą pościel.

– Jestem Niall – słyszę i podnoszę na niego wzrok. – Myślę, że przyda ci się znajoma twarz. Zawsze jestem w pobliżu, gdybyś mnie potrzebował.

Czuję ulgę. Nagle pustka w głowie już nie jest ważna.

 

 

_ Dzień 3 _

_dwanaście dni od wypadku_

_godzina 11:18_

 

Odgłos kroków wyrywa mnie ze snu. Mrugam szybko i odwracam głowę, napotykając błękitne tęczówki. Niall siedzi na krześle przy łóżku, a na kolanach leży kanapka. Na stoliku po mojej prawej widzę jakąś paczkę.

– Żarcie tutaj jest paskudne – mówi z lekkim grymasem. – Największemu wrogowi bym nie polecił.

Mimowolnie uśmiecham się. Ma rację.

– Co to jest? – Wskazuję na paczkę.

– Nando's. Moje ulubione. Wiesz co to?

Przytakuję. Nie wiem nic o sobie, jednak inne rzeczy powoli zaczynają do mnie wracać. Znam ten szpital, bowiem jest najlepszym w Londynie, gdzie właśnie się znajduję. Wiem, że Nando's to restauracja, gdzie mają świetne jedzenie.

Niall pomaga mi usiąść na łóżku i podaje paczkę. Jestem potwornie głodny.

Przez chwilę siedzimy w ciszy.

– Powiedz mi coś o sobie – mówię nagle. Wypytuję o to każdego, kto przychodzi do mojej sali szpitalnej, bowiem ich życie wypełnia moją pustkę.

– Jak już wiesz, kocham Nando's – odpowiada z uśmiechem. – Urodziłem się w Irlandii, a od kilku lat mieszkam w Londynie i tutaj studiuję medycynę. To mój pierwszy staż. Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę zostać lekarzem, ale pragnę pomagać ludziom. Nieważne, w jaki sposób. Chcę uszczęśliwiać innych. – Odgryza kawałek bułki i przez chwilę przeżuwa, myśląc, co powiedzieć. – Mam starszego brata, a moi rodzice są rozwiedzeni od dziesięciu lat. Nie pamiętam dobrze mojego taty. Mama ponownie wyszła za mąż, a mój ojczym to wspaniały człowiek. Kocham ich z całego serca i czasami bardzo za nimi tęsknię. Mieszkam z dwoma chłopakami, wynajmujemy razem mieszkanie. Louis studiuje, by zostać nauczycielem, choć marzy o karierze w teatrze, a Zayn również zamierza uczyć, pewnie angielskiego, choć jego gramatyka jest gorsza od mojej. Są ode mnie starsi, ale oboje zachowują się jak smarkacze. Oddałbym za nich życie, gdybym musiał. Zwykle wieczory spędzam w pubie niedaleko naszego mieszkania, który prowadzi Irlandczyk, więc czuję się jak w domu. Zayn co jakiś czas dorabia tam jako DJ, ale jest beznadziejny. Dzięki temu mamy powód do żartów, co zawsze strasznie go wkurza. Oprócz tego gram na gitarze, mam obsesję na punkcie butów Supras i za dużo jem, ale mam to gdzieś. Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą o mnie inni. Zdanie innych ludzi nie jest ważne. Liczy się to, jak sam siebie postrzegasz. – Urywa i śmieje się głośno, sprawiając, że po mojej piersi roznosi się przyjemne ciepło. Jego śmiech jest wyjątkowy. – Za dużo czasu spędzam z Zaynem i zaczynam filozofować. Wybacz.

– Nie szkodzi. Masz rację.

Posyła mi uśmiech, który odwzajemniam.

 

 

_Dzień 4_

_trzynaście dni od wypadku_

_godzina 13:20_

 

Jestem samotny. Nikt mnie nie odwiedza, ponieważ nikt nie wie, kim jestem. Wiedzą, jak się nazywam tylko dlatego, że ktoś ze szpitala mnie rozpoznał, ale nie mam pojęcia kto.

 _Wypadek._ Nie pamiętam go. Myślę, że nawet nie chcę pamiętać. Wiem tylko to, co powiedzieli mi lekarze. Zostałem napadnięty, okradziony na środku ulicy, pozbawiony portfela, komórki, jakichkolwiek dokumentów, które mogłyby zidentyfikować moją tożsamość, a później potrącony przez półciężarówkę. Mógłbym nie żyć, jednak miałem wiele szczęścia. Nie odniosłem poważnych obrażeń, z wyjątkiem głowy. I utraty pamięci.

Wolałbym być połamany, jednak wiedziałbym, kim jestem.

Nie chcę być sam.

Boję się.

Nie mogę tak żyć. Nie dam rady.

Muszę...

Znów zaczynam się dusić. Nagle pojawia się ból w czaszce, ucisk w piersi i z moich oczu płyną łzy, których nie mam siły kontrolować. Trzęsę się, czuję chłód. Muszę stąd wyjść. Teraz. _Muszę_...

– Ej, Liam, spokojnie!

Upadam na podłogę, zanim silne ramiona zdołają mnie złapać. Ktoś mocno obejmuje mnie, trzyma przy sobie, gdy płaczę jak dziecko, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad drżeniem. Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo to trwa, ale w końcu zaczynam się uspokajać, wsłuchując się w spokojne bicie serca oraz czułe słowa, wypowiadane cichym tonem zaraz do mojego ucha. Czuję przyjemny zapach, inny niż ten, który roznosi się po całym szpitalu, powodując mdłości. Jest mi dobrze w tych ramionach.

Wiem, że to Niall. I jest _dobrze_.

– Lepiej ci? – szepcze mi do ucha. Przełykam z trudem ślinę i przytakuję. – Chcesz wstać?

Zaprzeczam. Przez kilka minut siedzimy na sterylnie czystej podłodze, nic nie mówiąc.

– Nie znam siebie – mówię w końcu. – Nic o sobie nie wiem. O moich rodzicach, przyjaciołach... Nie wiem, czy mam siostrę czy brata, gdzie mieszkam, ile mam lat, kiedy się urodziłem... Nic. Pustka.

– Nieprawda. Masz na imię Liam.

Prycham. Niall odsuwa się, by spojrzeć na mnie. Nagle wstaje i zanim zdążam zaprotestować, wchodzi do łazienki, po chwili wraca z lusterkiem, które wisi tam na ścianie. Siada obok mnie.

– Oto co wiesz o sobie – mówi, trzymając przede mną lusterko. Spoglądam na swoje odbicie, które ujrzałem tam drugiego dnia i przeraziłem się, ponieważ ta twarz była mi całkiem obca. Teraz zdążyłem przywyknąć do tego widoku. – Masz brązowe oczy, w których tli się życie. Krótkie, brązowe włosy, lekko falowanie i jestem pewien, że gdybyś je zapuścił, miałbyś loczki. Na szyi – wyciąga rękę – masz znamię, co jest bardzo ważnym znakiem rozpoznawczym. Muszę przyznać, że jesteś całkiem przystojny – dodaje z figlarnym uśmieszkiem. – Poza tym wiem, że nie lubisz ogórków, bo wyjmujesz wszystkie, gdy jesz. I głośno żujesz. Lubisz też czekoladę. I lubisz mnie.

Patrzę na niego przez chwilę. Uśmiecha się.

To prawda. Lubię Nialla.

 

 

_ Dzień 5 _

_czternaście dni od wypadku_

_godzina 7:07_

 

– Dowiedziałem się czegoś o sobie – mówię, gdy tylko Niall pojawia się w drzwiach. W ramionach trzyma świeżą pościel, a ja siedzę na krześle pod oknem, czytając gazetę, którą wybłagałem od jednej z pielęgniarek. Chcę wiedzieć, co dzieje się poza murami szpitala, skoro niedługo z niego wyjdę.

– Tak? Czego? – Rzuca pościel na łóżko i wzdycha. Wydaje się zmęczony.

– Wszystko dobrze? – pytam zatroskany. Jednym ruchem ściąga z łóżka pościel i rzuca ją na podłogę, po czym zaczyna zakładać świeżą.

– Świętowaliśmy wczoraj urodziny dziewczyny Louisa – odpowiada. Dłonią powstrzymuje ziewnięcie. – Ledwo żyję.

– Widać.

Spogląda na mnie krótko.

– Więc czego się dowiedziałeś?

– Kojarzysz tego nowego lekarza? – pytam. – Tego, który flirtuje ze wszystkim, co się rusza?

Niall śmieje się i kiwa głową.

– Widzę, że jesteś bardzo zorientowany w tym, co mówią pielęgniarki.

– Siedzę tutaj sam, nudzę się śmiertelnie, więc słuchanie plotkujących pielęgniarek to jedyna, ciekawa rozrywka.

Niall ubija poduszkę, znów ziewając. Wygląda uroczo.

– O mnie też plotkują? – pyta z błyskiem w oku.

– Twierdzą, że masz mały, lecz ładny tyłek.

Niall unosi brew i odwraca się przez ramię, by sprawdzić moje słowa. Śmieję się z jego miny.

– To bardzo mi pochlebia. Wydaje mi się, że zeszliśmy z głównego tematu. – Okrąża łóżko i siada na jego brzegu na wprost mnie. – Co ma wspólnego doktor Mills z tobą? Chyba że z tobą też flirtował?

– Tak mi się zdaje. – Oczy Nialla rozszerzają się, przez co wygląda jeszcze bardziej czarująco. – Wydaje mi się, że jestem gejem. Nie mam pojęcia, czy wcześniej też byłem, czy nie, ponieważ nie pamiętam, abym miał dziewczynę albo chłopaka. Jak na razie zauważam tylko... facetów.

– Bo pielęgniarki tutaj są koszmarne – stwierdza z uśmiechem. – To świetnie, Liam. Znasz siebie trochę lepiej.

Przytakuję. Ten wniosek, do którego doszedłem, nieznacznie mnie ucieszył.

Choć jest jeszcze coś, co nie chcę mu powiedzieć.

– A ty masz kogoś? – pytam nagle, a on uśmiecha się, ukazując mi swój aparat na zębach.

– Mam dziewczynę – mówi z dumą. – Jest niesamowita.

– Gratuluję.

Dziękuje mi skinięciem głowy.

Nagle nie czuję się już tak dobrze.

 

 

_ Dzień 6 _

_piętnaście dni od wypadku_

_godzina 1:13_

 

Budzę się zlany potem. Nie pamiętam, co mi się śniło, na szczęście. Koszmar. Tego jestem pewny.

Możliwe, że śniłem o wypadku. Lub innych przerażających wydarzeniach z przeszłości, które gdzieś tam tkwią w mojej głowie, głęboko ukryte i tylko w snach wyrywają się z pułapki.

Oddycham ciężko, próbując zapanować nad szybko bijącym w piersi sercem. Pościel, którą wczoraj rano zmienił Niall, jest przepocona, nieprzyjemnie przylega do mojego ciała. Wyplątuję się spod kołdry i powoli siadam na łóżku, spuszczając bose stopy na chłodną podłogę.

Nie wzywam pielęgniarki, która ma nocy dyżur. Nie pomogłaby mi. Nie wiedziałaby jak.

Podświadomie wiem, że chciałbym, aby to pewien młody pielęgniarz był przy mnie i, trzymając w ramionach, uspokajał zszargane nerwy.

Mam dość tego szpitala. Chciałbym wyjść stąd i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Jednak nie wiem, gdzie miałbym się udać. Nie mam pojęcia, czy posiadam jakieś mieszkanie, czy wciąż przebywam w domu moich rodziców.

Zastanawiam się, czy mnie szukają. Minęły dwa tygodnie. Jestem na liście osób zaginionych. Powinni mnie szukać.

Czy mnie znajdą?

Bardzo możliwe, że nie pochodzę z Londynu, może nawet tutaj nie mieszkam. Może przybyłem do stolicy z jakiegoś powodu. Może nawet tutaj studiuję albo pracuję. Może moi przyjaciele martwią się o mnie, ale nie mają pojęcia, co zrobić. Są bezradni i przerażeni.

A jeśli nie mam tutaj nikogo? Jeśli nikt mnie nie szuka? Co jeśli nie mam dokąd wracać?

Jeśli jestem zdany tylko na siebie?

 

_godzina 20:30_

 

Niall nie przyszedł dzisiaj. Nie widziałem go od rana. Czyżby miał dzień wolny? A co jeśli przestał mnie odwiedzać, ponieważ powiedziałem mu, że jestem gejem?

Nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę...

 

_godzina 22:25_

 

Nie mogę spać. Myślę o nim.

Myślę o sobie. Próbuję przywołać jakiekolwiek wspomnienia sprzed wypadku, jednak nie potrafię. Cały czas przed moimi oczami pojawia się uśmiechnięta twarz chłopaka i jego błyszczące, błękitne oczy.

 

 

_ Dzień 7 _

_szesnaście dni od wypadku_

_godzina 10:07_

 

Do mojej sali wchodzi ten nowy, młody lekarz. Doktor Mills? Prowadzi dwóch policjantów, którzy wyglądają poważnie i z początku przerażająco, jednak niższy z nich uśmiecha się do mnie, zatrzymując się nad moim łóżkiem.

– Liam, możliwe, że wiemy, kim jesteś – mówi. Otwieram szeroko oczy, spoglądając z nadzieją na doktora. Również się uśmiecha.

– Liam Payne, dwudziestodwuletni student z Londynu, urodziny w Wolverhampton dnia dwudziestego dziewiątego sierpnia – recytuje wyższy policjant, którego kozia bródka porusza się przy każdym otwarciu ust. – Twoi rodzice zgłosili zaginięcie dwanaście dni temu, bowiem nie odpowiadałeś na ich telefony oraz nikt cię nie widział. Znaleźliśmy też tego, który cię okradł, więc odzyskasz swoje rzeczy.

– Z wyjątkiem komórki – dodaje niższy. – Zdążył ją sprzedać.

Moje serce bije jak oszalałe. Nie wierzę własnym uszom. Wpatruję się w policjantów, jakby to był tylko kolejny, koszmarny sen.

– Twoi rodzice są w drodze – odzywa się lekarz. – Wracasz do domu.

To nie jest koszmar. To nie jest sen. To rzeczywistość.

 

_godzina 16:35_

 

– Niall!

Blondyn odwraca się na dźwięk mojego głosu i uśmiecha szeroko. Idę w jego stronę powoli, wciąż niezbyt pewnie stawiając kroki, ponieważ kręci mi się w głowie. Dociera do mnie w połowie drogi.

– Wracam do domu.

– Słyszałem! Bardzo się cieszę.

Siadamy na plastikowych krzesełkach na korytarzu, ponieważ czuję się zbyt słabo, by stać. Nasze nogi i ramiona dotykają się i nie potrafię przestać myśleć o cieple jego ciała.

– Mieszkam w Wolverhampton – mówię – więc pewnie wrócę tam, by dojść do siebie. Nie wiem, czy wrócę do Londynu.

Przytakuje bez słowa. Przekazuję mu wszystko, czego dowiedziałem się od policjantów.

– Jesteśmy rówieśnikami – wtrąca z ekscytacją, którą w nim uwielbiam. – Urodziłeś się dwa tygodnie przede mną.

– Pewnie już się nie zobaczymy.

Nie powinienem tego mówić, nie takim tonem. Jakbym żałował, że wyjeżdżam, że poznałem prawdę o sobie i że będę za nim _tęsknił._ Wiem, że będę. Dzięki niemu przetrwałem te kilka pierwszych dni.

– Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy.

Jego dłoń nagle znajduje się w mojej i podnoszę wzrok, a moje serce przyspiesza na widok jego uśmiechu.

– Też mam taką nadzieję.

 

 

_Dzień 8_

_siedemnaście dni od wypadku_

_godzina 14:55_

 

Jestem w Wolverhampton. W moim własnym pokoju, siedzę na łóżku i wpatruję się w ścianę przyozdobioną plakatami zespołów. Takiej muzyki słucham. Z boku stoi regał; takie książki czytam. To jest moje życie, moja przeszłość. Jednak wciąż czuję się obco, bowiem nie pamiętam nic z tych rzeczy, które znajdują się w tym pomieszczeniu. Patrzę na ubrania, ale nie wiem, kiedy je kupiłem, nosiłem ani dlaczego je lubiłem. Nie podobają mi się. Kolor ścian zdaje się nie pasować do mnie. Jednak skąd mam wiedzieć, co do mnie pasuje, skoro nie znam siebie?

Wstaję z łóżka i powoli podchodzę do plakatów. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia zaczynam wszystkie zrywać.

– Liam?

Odwracam się na pięcie, zauważając kobietę w drzwiach. _Mama._

Płakała, gdy mnie zobaczyła. To pierwsze, co wyryło się w mojej pamięci. Jej zapuchnięte oczy i mokra twarz. Długo trzymała mnie w ramionach, szlochając i powtarzając w kółko, jak się ciszy, że się znalazłem i nic mi nie jest. Wie o mojej amnezji, więc przez całą drogę z Londynu do Wolverhampton opowiadała mi o moim życiu. Dowiedziałem się wiele o moim dzieciństwie, więcej niżbym chciał. W końcu poprosiłem ją, by nie mówiła już nic więcej, ponieważ głowa boli mnie od nadmiaru informacji. Nie odezwała się słowem do końca podróży.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta z troską.

– Chciałbym... przemalować ściany. Na inny kolor.

– Dobrze, synku. Zabierzemy się za to już jutro.

Powoli podchodzi do mnie, niepewna jak się zachować. Przykłada dłoń do mojego czoła i odprężam się pod jej dotykiem. Choć jej nie pamiętam, nie chcę ją ranić. Czuję, że to moja mama, która kocha mnie i martwi się o mnie. Po prostu... Nie pamiętam jej.

– Wiem, że jesteś oszołomiony – odzywa się po chwili, nadal gładząc moje włosy. Chciałbym je zapuścić. – Nie czujesz się sobą. Ale to minie. Z czasem wszystko zacznie do ciebie wracać.

– Nie będę tym, kim byłem przedtem. Już jestem kimś innym.

Patrzy na mnie z uczuciem.

– Więc zacznij od nowa, ale pozostań moim synem. Drugi raz nie mogę cię stracić.

Pochylam się i bez słowa całuję jej czoło.

 

_godzina 23:51_

 

Znowu o nim myślę.

Ciekawe, co teraz robi? Szkoda, że nie mam jego numeru. Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać, usłyszeć jego głos oraz śmiech.

Jeszcze raz go zobaczyć.

 

 

_ Dzień 9 _

_dziewiętnaście dni od wypadku_

_godzina 13:30_

 

Jestem z tatą w sklepie. Wybieramy farbę. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co lubię i co będzie pasować do nowego _mnie._ Patrzę na te wszystkie kolory i jestem jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany.

Tata kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu w pokrzepiającym geście. Lubię go. Jest opanowany, wyrozumiały; dobry, prosty człowiek. Nie wmusza we mnie wspomnień tak, jak robi to mama.

– Liam!

Słyszę głos, ale nie odwracam się. Tata klepie mnie w ramię, by zwrócić moją uwagę. Nagle koło nas zatrzymuje się dziewczyna z długimi, blond włosami i różowymi pasemkami. Jest o głowę niższa i wspina się na palce, by ucałować mój policzek. Stoję jak wmurowany.

– Dzień dobry, Camille – odzywa się tata, spoglądając na mnie ze współczuciem. Wpatruję się w tą dziewczynę zdezorientowany, jednak ona wciąż uśmiecha się, wyraźnie ciesząc moim widokiem.

– Miło znów cię widzieć – mówi podekscytowana. – Jak ci się powodzi w Londynie? Jest ciężko? Wolves to pewnie nic w porównaniu do stolicy.

Milczę jak zaklęty. Żali się, że nie dzwoniłem do niej, że nie odpowiadałem na wiadomości, ignorowałem maile. Twierdzi, że pisała do mnie każdego dnia od dwóch miesięcy, ale nie wydaje się rozgniewana moim zachowaniem. Wciąż uśmiecha się, jakby z ulgą, że tu jestem. _Nie pamiętam jej._

– Przepraszam. – Tylko tyle jestem w stanie powiedzieć. Jej uśmiech blednie, zapewne zauważa, że coś jest nie w porządku. Moje dłonie zaczynają się trząść, a pot spływać po czole. Zaczynam ciężko oddychać.

Panikuję. _Nie, tylko nie to_...

_Niall..._

Zamykam oczy, a gdy je otwieram, jakimś cudem znajdujemy się we wnętrzu samochodu taty. Mężczyzna siedzi obok mnie, nic nie mówi, po prostu trzyma dłoń na moim ramieniu. Czuję się lepiej, choć serce nadal wali jak oszalałe.

– Będzie lepiej – słyszę jego słowa. – Potrzebujesz czasu.

_Potrzebuję Nialla._

 

 

_ Dzień 10 _

_dwadzieścia dni od wypadku_

_godzina 17:40_

 

Pokój nadal pachnie farbą. Ciemny błękit.

Podoba mi się. Jest inaczej. Czy to _ja_ , nie wiem, ale ta zmiana jest dobra. Myślę, że pasuje do mnie.

Jemy podwieczorek na ganku przed domem. Słońce grzeje nasze plecy, ponieważ jest środek sierpnia, jeden z gorętszych dni w roku, jak uważa tata. Mama upiekła pyszne ciasto czekoladowe; ponoć moje ulubione. Bardzo możliwe, że tak właśnie jest, ponieważ biorę już trzeci kawałek.

– Twoje siostry jutro nas odwiedzą – odzywa się mama. Unoszę głowę znad talerza.

– Siostry. Tak, mam siostry.

Mama uśmiecha się.

– Ruth jest dwa lata starsza od ciebie i pracuje w zakładzie fryzjerskim, a Nicola, najstarsza, w sklepie obuwniczym.

– Ruth i Nicola – powtarzam. Widziałem ich zdjęcia w salonie. – Wiedzą, że...

– Oczywiście. Dlatego chcą jak najszybciej cię zobaczyć. Im więcej bliskich osób pojawia się wokół ciebie, tym szybciej możesz...

– Nie męcz go – wtrąca się tata. Jego ton jest spokojny, lecz karcący. – Potrzebuje czasu.

– Te wspomnienia nie są utracone na zawsze. Powinien pamiętać. Gdzieś tam są ukryte!

Nie chcę brać udziału w kłótni, której jestem powodem. Wracam do mojego pokoju i leżę na łóżku, dopóki nie zasypiam wykończony ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

 

 

_ Dzień 11 _

_dwadzieścia jeden dni od wypadku_

_godzina 19:20_

 

Lubię moje siostry. Nie atakują mnie wspomnieniami, nie mówią o rzeczach, które _powinienem pamiętać_. Gawędzimy swobodnie, o zwykłych sprawach; o tym co wyczytałem w gazecie, usłyszałem w telewizji. O codzienności. Rozmawia mi się z nimi tak dobrze jak z Niallem.

_Chciałbym go zobaczyć._

Mama wciąż spogląda na nas, jakby liczyła na to, że za moment zawołam, że już wszystko pamiętam. Na ten moment chcę jedynie wyjaśnić kilka spraw, których nie rozumiem.

– Kim jest Camille? – pytam, a uśmiech Ruth znika, zastąpiony grymasem.

– Przyczepiła się do ciebie jakiś czas temu – odpowiada Nicola. **–** Poznaliście się, kiedy wróciłeś do domu na kilka dni i nie chciała dać ci spokoju, choć dawałeś jej do zrozumienia, że nie jesteś zainteresowany.

– Nie byłem? – Spoglądam na Ruth. Parska śmiechem.

– Byłbyś bardziej zainteresowany, gdyby miała męskie narządy płciowe.

Nagle czuję ulgę. Jednak jestem gejem, byłem gejem.

Teraz wszystko wydaje się łatwiejsze.

 

 

_Dzień 12_

_dwadzieścia dwa dni od wypadku_

_godzina 12:14_

 

Nie powinienem tego robić.

– Słucham?

Przez chwilę milczę, nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

– Halo? Jest tam ktoś? Coś się stało?

– Chciałem tylko... – Głos mi drży. – Czy mogę rozmawiać z Niallem Horanem? Jest pielęgniarzem.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale to szpital, nie zamierzam...

– Proszę – przerywam jej delikatnie. – To bardzo ważne.

Kobieta milczy, ale słyszę w tle jakieś stukania.

– Bardzo mi przykro, ale już tutaj nie pracuje. Jego staż zakończył się przedwczoraj.

Z moich ust wyrywa się jęk. Spóźniłem się.

– Czy mógłbym chociaż otrzymać jego numer telefonu lub adres?

– Niestety, nie mogę przekazywać takich...

– Jasne – przerywam jej rozdrażniony. – Dziękuję bardzo. Do widzenia.

Rozłączam się i wzdycham ciężko. Moja jedyna szansa przepadła.

 

_godzina 20:15_

 

Rodzice siedzą w salonie, oglądają jakiś teleturniej. Powoli siadam w fotelu.

– Chciałbym wrócić do Londynu.

Mama przenosi na mnie wzrok, a uśmiech znika z jej twarzy momentalnie.

– Jeszcze nie jesteś na siłach. Przez co najmniej dwa tygodnie powinieneś...

– Dam sobie radę. Nie przypomnę sobie niczego, jeśli będę całymi dniami siedział w domu.

Tata marszczy czoło w zamyśleniu.

– Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – mówi, a mama wytrzeszcza na niego oczy, a jej twarz zarumienia się ze złości.

– Jest na to za wcześnie! Nie jest gotowy!

– Nie jestem dzieckiem – przerywam jej i nagle czuję, jakby ta rozmowa już raz miała miejsce. W przeszłości. Przykładam dłonie do skroni i przymykam powieki, czując pulsowanie. – Nie mogę siedzieć w miejscu. Muszę coś robić.

– Liam? – Podnoszę wzrok, słysząc zatroskany głos mamy. Wpatruje się we mnie, a w jej oczach widzę łzy. – Trzy tygodnie temu miałeś wypadek. Pięć dni temu wyszedłeś ze szpitala. Ledwo pamiętasz swoje życie. Widzę po twoich oczach, jak zdezorientowany jesteś wszystkim, co dzieje się dookoła. Nie jesteś gotowy, by żyć na własną rękę. Mieszkać sam, wrócić na studia. Będziesz jeszcze bardziej zagubiony i oszołomiony...

– Dam sobie radę – mówię stanowczo. Nie kłóci się ze mną.

Wracam do Londynu.

 

 

_ Dzień 13 _

_dwadzieścia trzy dni od wypadku_

_godzina 8:20_

 

Siedzę w samochodzie, który mknie szosą i patrzę na szybko przesuwające się drzewa. Tata nie odzywa się, choć czasami zerka na mnie, a w jego oczach widzę dumę. Nie ma w nich niepokoju, którym pożegnała mnie mama. On wspiera mnie i wie, że dam sobie radę.

– Dziękuję – przerywam ciszę. – Za to, że we mnie wierzysz.

Jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu.

– Jesteś silny – mówi. – Byłeś tak samo zawzięty, gdy pierwszy raz przenosiłeś się do Londynu. Mama również miała obiekcje, ale wiedziała, że nie może cię zatrzymywać.

Marszczę czoło, myśląc intensywnie.

– Pamiętam. Wtedy nie chciała, żebym wyjeżdżał. Wczoraj... czułem jakby déjà vu.

Jego uśmiech poszerza się, gdy spogląda na mnie.

– Już zaczynasz sobie przypominać. Powoli. Tak, jak mówiłem, potrzebujesz czasu.

Przytakuję.

Sama myśl, że mógłbym jeszcze raz zobaczyć Nialla, pomaga mi w odbudowaniu wspomnień.

 

_godzina 12:35_

 

Moje mieszkanie w Londynie nie jest duże. Zwykła kawalerka z jednym, dużym pokojem, w którym mieści się aneks kuchenny oraz z niewielką łazienką z prysznicem. Podoba mi się tutaj.

Krążę po nim, próbując cokolwiek rozpoznać. Na stoliku leży otwarta książka. Podnoszę ją i czytam kilka zdań; zapewne czytałem ją, zanim wyszedłem z domu tego dnia, gdy zostałem napadnięty. Spoglądam na okładkę i siadam na kanapie, by zacząć ją od początku.

 

_godzina 19:18_

 

Wychodzę z domu. Zamierzam kilka razy okrążyć okolicę z nadzieją, że wrócą do mnie jakieś wspomnienia. Idę ulicą, którą zapewne chodziłem każdego dnia, spoglądam na mijane sklepy, rozpoznając nazwy, ale nie pamiętając, czy kiedykolwiek w nich byłem. Na rogu ulicy znajduje się księgarnia; bez wahania wchodzę do środka.

Krążę między regałami, przesuwając palcem po książkach. Znam kilku autorów, choć nie wiem skąd. Czytałem je? Może po prostu kilka razy rzuciły mi się w oczy.

– Liam, gdzieś ty się podziewał?!

Odwracam się w miejscu. W moją stronę zmierza wysoki, chudy brunet z czupryną rozczochranych loków oraz dużymi, zielonymi oczami. Jest ubrany w czarną koszulkę z nazwą księgarni. Uśmiecha się, w policzkach ma dołeczki i nienagannie białe zęby. Stoję jak sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– To prawda, co mówili? Miałeś wypadek?

Przytakuję. Jego zielone oczy otwierają się szeroko, jest zszokowany tą wiadomością. Podchodzi bliżej i opiera się barkiem o regał.

– Ale już dobrze? Wrócisz na uniwerek?

Więc studiujemy razem.

– Nie wiem – odpowiadam szczerze. – Ten wypadek... był o wiele poważniejszy.

Wpatruje się we mnie pytająco. Nie wiem, jak zareagować. Powinienem powiedzieć prawdę? Przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia, kim jest? Może jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ja nawet go nie pamiętam. A co jeśli jesteśmy kimś więcej?

Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział o utracie pamięci. Będą patrzyli na mnie inaczej. Nie chcę tego.

– Muszę wracać. – Odwracam się, by odejść. Nie znam nawet jego imienia.

– Do zobaczenia, Li! – woła za mną. Wzdycham ciężko i wychodzę z księgarni.

Może powrót do Londynu był złym pomysłem?

 

 

_ Dzień 14 _

_dwadzieścia cztery dni od wypadku_

_godzina 14:25_

 

Dokładnie dwa tygodnie temu obudziłem się w szpitalu. Nie pamiętam otępienia, które wtedy czułem. Pamiętam jedynie uśmiech Nialla i jego błękitne oczy wpatrujące się we mnie.

Chciałbym znów go zobaczyć.

Chciałbym go pocałować.

 _Tęsknię_.

 

 

_ Dzień 15 _

_dwadzieścia pięć dni od wypadku_

_godzina 9:15_

 

Znów śniłem o Niallu.

Lepsze to niż koszmary, których nie pamiętam, a budzę się z nich zlany potem.

Muszę znaleźć jakieś zajęcie. Męczy mnie siedzenie w domu. Nie jestem gotów, by wrócić na studia. Może poszukam pracy?

 

_godzina 20:22_

 

Wychodzę z mieszkania, zmęczony ciągłym przesiadywaniem w czterech ścianach. Chcę objechać cały Londyn, zobaczyć, jak wygląda w nocy. Coś mówi mi, że właśnie tak zrobiłam, gdy przyjechałem tutaj po raz pierwszy.

Zamykam drzwi na klucz, za sobą słysząc kroki, jednak jestem pewien, że to któryś z sąsiadów, więc nie odwracam się.

– Cześć.

Zamieram w bezruchu. _Ten głos_.

Niall stoi kilka kroków dalej, uśmiechając się z rezerwą, a moje serce zaczyna łomotać w piersi. Patrzę na niego i wiem, że powinienem się odezwać, ale nic sensownego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

– Cześć – odpowiadam w końcu, a jego oczy błyszczą w bladym świetle lampy. Powoli podchodzi bliżej.

– Dobrze znów cię widzieć.

Uśmiecham się.

– Ciebie też. Myślałem o tobie.

Może nie powinienem przyznawać tego na głos. Jednakże jego uśmiech poszerza się i przesuwa językiem po wargach, od których nie mogę oderwać wzroku.

– Ja też – mówi. Stoi teraz obok mnie, a jego błękitne tęczówki paraliżują mnie. Powoli unosi dłoń i kładzie ją na moim ramieniu. Przechylam głowę, dotykając ją policzkiem i przymykam oczy, czując ciepło jego skóry.

– Wejdziesz? – pytam po chwili, jednak kręci głową.

– Chodźmy gdzieś.

Nie zamierzam protestować.

 

_godzina 20:55_

 

To ten pub, o którym mi mówił. Zajmujemy jeden ze stolików, rozmawiamy o wszystkim i o niczym. Opowiadam mu o moich rodzicach, o moich siostrach, o moim domu i mieście. Opowiadam mu o Camille i śmieje się z biednej, zaślepionej dziewczyny, a z mojej twarzy również nie schodzi uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętam.

W pewnym momencie sięga poprzez stół i kładzie swoją dłoń na mojej. Zwykły, niewinny gest, a oddech zamiera w mojej piersi. Nie jest to złe uczucie, żaden atak paniki. Nagle wszystko wydaje się właściwe.

– Dzwoniłem do szpitala – zdradzam. Śmieje się cicho.

– Wiem. Byłeś trochę zdesperowany, co nie?

Przełykam ślinę.

– Myślałem, że nie chcesz mnie więcej widzieć – mówi cicho, a jego uśmiech znika. – Nie zostawiłeś żadnego numeru telefonu, adresu ani nic takiego. Pomyślałem, że skoro wróciłeś do domu, chcesz zapomnieć o...

– Zapomniałem o wielu rzeczach – przerywam mu, odwracając dłoń tak, by chwycić jego. – Ale nie o tobie.

Znów uśmiecha się, tym razem z ulgą.

 

_ Dzień 16 _

_dwadzieścia sześć dni od wypadku_

_godzina 13:20_

 

Wchodzę do księgarni. Tamten chłopak stoi przy kasie i obsługuje starszą kobietę, tłumacząc jej coś z grymasem irytacji na twarzy. Nagle podnosi głowę, zauważa mnie.

Podchodzę do niego, gdy kobieta oddala się.

– Przepraszam, że tak szybko uciekłem.

– Nie szkodzi – odpowiada. Przygląda mi się z uwagą. – Co się z tobą działo?

– Miałem wypadek. Straciłem pamięć. Nie pamiętam praktycznie nic z mojego życia. Ledwo pamiętam moich rodziców, siostry... Wszystkich wspomnień uczę się na nowo.

Patrzy na mnie, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom. Również trudno byłoby mi w coś takiego uwierzyć.

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, odchrząka i wyciąga rękę.

– Harry – przedstawia się z uśmiechem. – Studiujemy razem. Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Wzdycham z ulgą.

– Dzięki.

 

_godzina 21:38_

 

– Jestem Louis.

Ściskam dłoń chłopaka, który zdaje się być po kilku drinkach za dużo. Jego ramienia trzyma się ładna brunetka, w gorszym stanie niż jej partner.

– Niall dużo nam o tobie mówił – dodaje po chwili. – To ty od amnezji.

– Louis. – Blondyn posyła mu groźne spojrzenie, jakby bał się, że te słowa mnie urażą.

– Co? Buzia ci się o nim nie zamyka. Nie myślałem, że znajdzie się ktoś, kto zrobi z ciebie tak ckliwego geja.

Niall wywraca oczami. Pod stołem wciąż trzyma moją dłoń i przesuwa kciukiem po jej zewnętrznej stronie, jakby chcąc zapewnić mnie, że wszystko w porządku. Jest w porządku. Dzięki niemu.

– Miło cię poznać – odzywam się. – Mimo wszystko.

Louis unosi brew, a Niall przygryza wargę, by powstrzymać śmiech. Znów wpatruję się w jego usta.

– Jesteś bezpośredni. Podoba mi się to.

Odwzajemniam uśmiech bruneta. Mocniej obejmuje ramieniem swoją dziewczynę i pochyla się, by szepnąć jej coś do ucha. Po chwili oddalają się w stronę parkietu.

– Przepraszam za niego.

Spoglądam na Nialla, który wygląda na wystraszonego, jakby bał się, że nie polubię jego przyjaciół.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewniam. Rozglądam się po zatłoczonym i głośnym pubie. – Może wyjdziemy?

– Głowa cię boli od tej hałaśliwej muzyki? – pyta z troską.

– Trochę, ale... Chcę pobyć z tobą. W samotności.

Nie waha się. Wstaje i wciąż trzymając mnie za rękę, wyprowadza mnie z pubu.

 

_godzina 22:10_

 

Spacerujemy po opustoszałych, londyńskich uliczkach. Jest chłodno, więc obejmuję go ramieniem i wsłuchuję się w jego wesołe historyjki. Opowiada mi o Lou i Zaynie, o swoim domu w Irlandii, o swoich studiach, o ludziach, których poznał podczas stażu. W tym momencie nic nie jest ważne, z wyjątkiem uroczego blondyna przy moim boku.

– Tu mieszkam.

Zatrzymujemy się pod ciemną kamienicą. Spoglądam w górę, a później na niego i uśmiecham się wymownie.

– Specjalnie przyprowadziłeś mnie do siebie?

Wzrusza ramionami, udając niewiniątko, ale zdradzają go oczy, które przesuwają się po mojej twarzy i zatrzymują na ustach. Kiedy znów spogląda w moje oczy, w jego tęczówkach dostrzegam niepewność.

Robię krok do przodu i przykładam dłoń do jego policzka. Odpręża się pod moim dotykiem,

– Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem – przyznaje szczerze. – Nie byłem z żadnych chłopakiem.

– Wiem. Dla mnie to też... pierwszy raz. – Pochylam się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie pamiętam nic z tego, co robiłem wcześniej, więc...

– W porządku.

Czuję jego oddech na twarzy.

To on pierwszy zmniejsza dzielącą nas odległość i całuje mnie.

_Teraz zapamiętam to, co powinienem pamiętać. Tę właśnie chwilę._

 

 

_ Dzień 20 _

_trzydzieści dni od wypadku_

_godzina 7:15_

 

Budzę się z uśmiechem na ustach.

Niall jest obok mnie. Patrzy na mnie, a jego przenikliwe, błękitne tęczówki tryskają radością. Pochyla się i składa na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek. Za oknem słychać zgiełk uliczny, nad naszymi głowami szczeka pies, z kuchni dobiega śpiewanie Zayna, który przygotowuje śniadanie, jak każdego ranka.

Niall odsuwa się ode mnie i splątuje nasze palce. Nasze dłonie pasują do siebie idealnie.

Nie jest ważne to, że nie pamiętam mojego dawnego życia. Mam zupełnie nowe i choć wiem, że z czasem przeszłość zacznie do mnie wracać (już powoli wraca), to Niall Horan jest moją teraźniejszością i przyszłością. I tak pozostanie.

Nagle uświadamiam sobie coś ważnego. _Znałem wcześniej_ te wesołe, lazurowe tęczówki, teraz patrzące na mnie z miłością i uwielbieniem.

 _Znałem go przed wypadkiem._ Pojawia się krótkie, lecz znaczące wspomnienie niepozornego chłopaka, kroczącego znajomymi korytarzami mojego uniwerku. Pamiętam, gdy mijał mnie i rzucił mi spojrzenie, nikły uśmiech, który odwzajemniłem, uważając, że jest niezwykle intrygujący. Chciałem go poznać, choć nie miałem odwagi.

Trafnie odczytuje moją minę, a jego uśmiech powiększa się jeszcze bardziej.

– Witaj z powrotem – mówi, pochylając się, by skraść kolejny, czuły pocałunek.

Pustka zniknęła. _Pamiętam wszystko_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
